The Irregular Universe - remade version
by exceed the world
Summary: Once Madoka made her wish the world was supposed to be free from witches but for every wish there's negative effect. What if Madoka's witch form wasn't erased and simply went to another world? What if guys could use magic too and Kyubey wasn't the bad guy? how will she save this world if it always changes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two of the same dream?

"What...what's going on?" The boy said in his head. "I-I can't speak" he was covered in a pool of blood. He looked to the side to see a pink haired girl in her own pool of blood a couple of meters away. He had raven black spiky hair, brown eyes and pale skin; he was also wearing his school uniform from Mitakihara.

"M-Madoka! What happened?!"

A girl with long black hair stood in the middle of the destroyed town of Mitakihara along with a furry white creature.

"See? What did I tell you? In the end they both destroyed themselves over something that would never change" it said

she noticed the boy was still moving. He reached a hand out to her. "It's best to put him down. When he remembers what he did he'll probably ask for you to kill him anyway" Kyubey stated  
she pulled out a rifle

His eyes widened "please stop! I'm fine! Don't kill me" he thought. She looked like she didn't want to do it; it looked like she was going to cry. The boy tried to stand up but fell in the pool of blood again

She loaded the weapon "...I'm sorry Aito-kun" she said as she pointed it straight at his eyes

"Wait stop! How do you know my name?! What did I do for you to do it?! Whatever I did I'll make it up for you!" His silent pleas for help went unheard as she couldn't hear him anyway

BANG!

When everyone was seated the teacher cleared her throat "today we have a new student, don't be shy and-" she walked straight to the board and wrote "Akemi Homura"

"Hello I'm ak... Homura, just call me Homura" Homura walked down the isle Aito was sitting in at took the seat behind Madoka in front of next to Aito. During the lunch break instead of normally sitting with his normal guy friends he told Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi about it. "It's weird" said Madoka "I had a dream and she was in it, I'm certain it was her!" Hitomi and Sayaka burst out laughing while Madoka just smirked trying to hold in her laughter."Geez Aito that must have been a crazy dream you had. Aren't I good enough to dream about?" Sayaka joked still slightly laughing at what the boy had said.

Hitomi calmed down and put on a straight face "maybe you've seen her somewhere before and even if you don't remember she could have left a powerful effect somewhere down the line that you're seeing her through your dreams" "Hitomi could be right Aito maybe you have seen her before somewhere before maybe after a while you'll remember her again" Madoka said taking a sip of her smoothie. Aito sighed and shrugged it off for a while. School pasted by fast already the end of the day the three of them walking home since Hitomi had her violin lessons and they soon parted ways going in individual directions soon just Madoka and Aito "do you honestly believe what I said Madoka?"

"Well do be honest…I've had similar dreams with that Homura girl in them too. I think there might be a connection between the two of us" she said trying not to sound corny.

Aito thought about it for a moment "I started having these dreams before I even came to this school though, how long have you been having yours?" he said turning to her

"Only recently. Homura was in some purple costume that looked like she was going to an anime convention or something" she said looking back on it

"Same. Has she been looking at you all day? Like your apart of something bad?" he said while putting his hands behind his head. She nodded

She stopped for a second "Aito..."

"Ya, what's up?" he said stopping and looking back at her

"Why exactly did you come to this school anyway?" she asked before catching up to him

He cleared his mind and thought back to his past

The white, fluffy creature approached him "Your first client will be Madoka Kaname. Tomorrow your parents will find the compelling need to move to Mitakihara town. Eventually you'll meet Madoka; she has an extraordinary amount of talent and power for the role of a puella magi."

"What do I have to do?"

"You won't have to do anything. Just live a normal everyday life until the time comes" Kyubey said as he turned and walked away.

He was snapped back to reality when Madoka began to speak again "u-unless you don't want to talk about it" she said trying to avoid the question she asked

He smiled hugging Madoka playfully "your too nice Madoka" he said

"Aito-kun!" she whined "let go your all sweaty" she grimaced as she felt it through her clothes

"w-what's wrong?" she said noticing Aito's blush

"y-you called me Aito-kun" he said

She slapped his back lightly "aren't we close friends?" she said with a smile

"Well I guess but I never really thought you considered me a friend…" The said scratching behind his head

"I see you around school a lot and even when you're with others, you walk over to chat when some don't even notice…and I appreciate that" she said with another smile as they reached her house.

"See you tomorrow Aito-kun" she said before closing the door.

"Mom, dad I'm home" said Aito walking into the kitchen to grab an apple

"how was your day" called his mother while making diner

"fine" he responded as he closed the door to his bed room.

He dropped his backpack by the door after he removed the empty bento container and his homework. While he was suppose to be studying for his math test he couldn't help but let his mind wander towards the dream he awoke from this morning. "Maybe I have seen her somewhere the more I think about it the more I vaguely feel like I knew her..." He glances at his clock on the wall. "It's getting late and I'm not getting much studying done so ill just call it I night" *click* (in his dream) Aito opened his eyes to find he was outside only something was strange. The streets were empty cars abandoned in the middle of the streets. No one in sight. Suddenly it got darker as a shadow of something large passed over head before he had time to look up to investigate he was jolted awake by the familiar sound of beeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The time has come for the truth to be revealed

"What...what's going on?" The boy said in his head. "I-I can't speak" he was covered in a pool of blood. He looked to the side to see a pink haired girl in her own pool of blood a couple of meters away.

"M-Madoka! What happened?!"

A girl with long black hair stood in the middle of the destroyed town of Mitakihara along with a furry white creature.

"See? What did I tell you? In the end they both destroyed themselves over something that would never change" it said

she noticed the boy was still moving. He reached a hand out to her. "It's best to put him down. When he remembers what he did he'll probably ask for you to kill him anyway" Kyubey stated  
she pulled out a rifle

His eyes widened "please stop! I'm fine! Don't kill me" he thought. She looked like she didn't want to do it, it looked like she was going to cry. The boy tried to stand up but fell in the pool of blood again

She loaded the weapon "...I'm sorry Aito-kun" she said as she pointed it straight at his eyes

"Wait stop! How do you know my name?! What did I do for you to do it?! Whatever I did I'll make it up for you!" His silent pleas for help went unheard as she couldn't hear him anyway

BANG!

He shot up from his bed "same dream again…"

~after school~ "Madoka listen to this one!" Said Sayaka.

"Coming" replied Madoka as she dragged Aito along with her. They were in a music shop, listening to the different songs on display.

"Help me" cried a distant voice "Help me Madoka"

"Hmm?" Madoka wasn't sure if she actually heard right that.

"Help" it cried again. This time she was sure she heard it,

"Madoka! Where are you going?" Asked Sayaka.

"I think someone's calling me for help" she responded.

"I didn't hear anything?" Sayaka questioned if she really heard it or not.

"Hearing voices isn't necessarily a good sign…." Aito joined in. Sayaka and Aito gave each other an agreeing glance but before they could utter another word, Madoka was off

"Madoka wait!" They called simultaneously. They looked at each other with the same look from before, before chasing Madoka before she disappeared through the crowds. The area they went down looked secluded as if it wasn't obvious enough since they passed by at least 5 different warning and construction tape.

" This is obviously a secluded area that was under construction we just walked through." Sayaka muttered to herself a tad bit nervous.

From the darkness something white with unearthly pink eyes jumped out at madoka, followed by gun shots.

"Its injured!"Cried Madoka making her way towards it

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about the gunshots?!" Aito and Sayaka said once again simultaneously while covering their heads

"Don't touch that creature" said a familiar voice. The person stepped into the light. "Homura?!" The three of them yelled out.

"Give it to me" Homura demanded.

"No your going to hurt it" yelled Madoka protecting it.

"You aren't involved in this" Homura said coldly.

"But he was calling us for help" said Madoka in a panicked voice.

"Really..." Homura stared. Silence. They look into each other's eyes. The room began to fill with smokey, white foam at a high speed

"Madoka, Aito run!" Sayaka yelled to them with a fire extinguisher. Sayaka quickly led them out of the smoke at a fast pace "What the hell was that?!" Aito yelled

"Lets just try to get out of here before that cosplay wearing freak gets to us!" Sayaka yelled

As they made their way through the many passageways the construction site had, their surroundings began to change. Butterflies, flashes of colours, bright lights and eerie chants filled the area that would once be defined as a room

"Where did the exit go!"

"Everything is changing! What's going on!" Said sayaka

"there's something over there!"Aito pointed out as what looked like cotton candy with a mustache and butterfly wings for legs began to surround them speaking strange Germanic chants. Suddenly it got brighter and the background changed they were still in this strange place but they thought it was better them back there.

"That was close. Don't worry your safe now. Thank you for saving kyubey for me, he's a close friend of mine and I didn't think I would make it in time." Said the strange girl. She was wearing the same school uniform as them.

"Who are you?"Questioned sayaka

"oh right-  
I haven't told you my name yet" she said "Looks like introductions will have to wait a bit!" she said as the creatures they saw earlier had surrounded them once more. Suddenly she started to glow and a powerful wind blew around her as she transformed. A burst of light came as she transformed. Her white one inch heel shoes changed to tan ones with shorter heels. Her dark plaid school uniform skirt changed to a yellow one with black on the bottom with a small white bow on the back. She now wore a white and dark brown shirt with a thin yellow bow on her chest. A small black hat sat on her head with a white puff on it. She also now wore a honey yellow flower shaped hair accessory. The blonde then made a powerful leap into the air releasing hundreds of muskets into the air, throwing her arm to the side making the muskets shoot colourful beams of yellow light at the creatures killing all of them. The bizarre surrounding had disappeared bringing them back to their own reality.

The transfer student had made herself visible again but kept her distance

"The witch has already gotten away. If you want to go after it, please do as soon as possible. I won't get in your way this time." She said with a heartwarming smile

"I need to deal with someone else" Homura said, eyes locked on someone in particular

"You don't get it, huh? What I really mean is I won't kill you this time." Mami's smile has disappeared from her face with a heart clenching glare

Homura seemed unaffected by what she had said. "You don't want to get into trouble if you don't need to, right?" Mami spoke

Homura turned around and in the blink of an eye…..seemed to have just disappeared.  
The blonde's glance went to Aito "you know, you seem really familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" she questioned. Aito just shook his head with a strong look of confusion yet familiarity "My mistake then" Mami apologized

Mami walked over to them and placed a hand on the creature and in an instant he sprang up, completely healed, making the group jump in surprise

"Thank you for healing me mami-san"

"You should be thanking those two, they're the ones who really saved you back there" The creature turned to them "thank you very much! My name is Kyubey!"

"So you were the one asking me for help?"

"You're right, Kaname Madoka, Kobayashi Aito, and Miki Sayaka too. They looked shocked wondering how he knew their names "how do you know our names?" Sayaka asked

"There is something I want you to do for me."

"S-Something?" Madoka asked

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~

"You were getting home late last night, Madoka." she said to madoka, while they brushed their teeth beside each other.

"An upper class woman invited me and some friends over." Madoka explained to her mom

"I'm not going to go on about your curfew, but you should at least poke your head in before dinner." She stated.

"She had a point, but lots of kids did it" Madoka thought

"Sorry." She apologized

Madoka then noticed Kyubey bathing so contentedly in a small hot bath. Her mother had somehow not noticed him at all. "So people really can't see him unless he wants them to" As she continued to brush her teeth, madoka thought back on what it was like to visit Mami-san's home yesterday evening...

Mami had invited Aito, Madoka and Sayaka, over to her place so she and Aito could explain more about the things that they have seen and heard lately. Sayaka and Madoka were really impressed by how neat, tidy, and impressive Mami's room was, It was amazing.  
When they walked into the apartment they looked around absorbing the room. Tan hardwood floors, eggshell white walls though the place wasn't very colourful the way the room was decorated helped add a splash of colour. In the middle of the room was a tan table on a black and white carpet with four chairs around it. At the wall behind it was a white desk with shelves above it lined with books. In the corner of the room there were three large pillows the one on the left blue middle pink and right green. Looking down the hall a large window could be seen showing a beautiful view of the orange sky as the sun set.  
"I don't live alone but he isn't home right now so you don't have to worry about disturbing anyone right now."

"A relative of yours?" Sayaka asked

"No, my boyfriend. It's just that he goes to work and he works extra sometimes. He checks on me every so often on his breaks with some take out though" Mami brought out some of the cake she made last night and handed it out to the three. "You're free to sit down at the table" She offered since they were just standing around the apartment

"Mami, these are great!" Madoka said shoving more cake into her mouth.

"They taste amazing!" Sayaka cheered shoving more cake into her mouth as well.

"Your boyfriend is so lucky" He cheered before receiving a quick punch to the shoulder by Sayaka

"Thank you" mami said with a smile after receiving all the complements.

"Now that Kyubey's chosen you, you're involved. So I thought an explanation was in order." Mami said jumping straight to the point.

Sayaka nodded "sure, whaddaya wanna hear?"

"I think she means the other way around, Sayaka..." Madoka said

Mami opened up her hand to reveal an egg shaped jewel. "Its a jewel born forth when a girl contracts with Kyubey. The source of their mystic power, and proof that they're a Puella Magi" mami explained

"Contracts?" Sayaka asked

"I'll fulfill any one of your wishes!" Kyubey said with the same facial expression as always.

"Boys can make contracts too but they usually go unnoticed by the majority since their numbers aren't as large as the female portion" Mami explained

"Wishes?" Madoka asked

"It doesn't matter what! I'll make miracles happen!" Kyubey explained to the two of them.

"Whoa! Fabulous riches!? Immortality!?Those expensive shoes my mom won't let me buy?!

"That last one is kind of..." Madoka had a facial expression that read; well that's Sayaka for you.

" In exchange, those who hold one of these jewels has the duty to fight witches."

"Witches?" Madoka asked unsure of what they could be.

Madoka's mind went back to reality. The sing empting after she finished brushing her teeth. "Hey..Mama."

"Hmmm?"

"Wha...What if? Madoka stuttered unsure if she should ask or not but she decided to ask. " If you were told that magic would make any of your wishes come true, what would you do?"  
"I'd get rid of both the chief partners at my company." Her mom said with no hesitation or thought. " She said while putting on some makeup.

"Why don't you take over?" Madoka asked

Her mom packed up her makeup kit and threw it over her shoulder. " If I get sales to go along with it, everything should go as planned. The only problem is old geezer by the counter...so" She began to mutter and trail off, leaving Madoka to herself

Madoka laughed nervously "She can be really scary sometimes..." Madoka said going back to the moment when she asked what a witch was.  
"So what are witches? Are they different from Puella Magi?" Sayaka asked

"If Puella Magi are born from wishes, then witches are born from curses."Kyubey stated "Witches spread despair and the worst part is that normal people can't see them."

"Quite a few unexplained suicides and murders are caused by witches' curses." Mami said

"If they're so dangerous, why doesn't anyone know about them?" Aito asked

"Witches conceal themselves inside barriers." Kyubey explained

"So the three of us wandered into a barrier then" Aito confirmed

"Most people who get sucked in never make it out alive." Mami told them

"You fight against things that scary?" Madoka asked

"Yes. I risk my life. So I don't mind if you think it over carefully before deciding. Since you were chosen by Kyubey, you have the chance to make any of your wishes come true. But in return you risk your life." Madoka seemed horrified by Mami's answer to her question.

"I'm not sure" Sayaka said looking up in confusion.

"How about you come along on a witch hunt?"Mami asked them. And they both seemed to cheer up with excitement by the offer. "You can see what it means to fight witches for yourself. It will also help you decide carefully whether there's something you want so badly you'd risk your life for it." As Mami said those words madoka's daydream of what happened yesterday evening faded and she went back to reality. She couldn't get over the excitement because today after school, the three of them were going with Mami on a witch hunt.

A lone kid around the age of 8-10 was sitting on a rooftop and saw the whole situation from the witch barrier to Madoka walking out the door for school. "You sure can pick 'em Kyubey" The boy said in a sarcastic tone.

"This was the life you chose you are a star child after all" the creature said looking into the distance.

"Shut your god damn mouth! It's better than filling poor girls with dreams and putting them into your trap "the boy said snapping back.

Kyubey sighed "You were designed to do that, at least Aito is doing his job. Even if he's unaware of it"

The boy stood up and started to walk away. "I don't wanna hear or see you for a while, be gone" and with that he was alone again. He sighed "I hope he doesn't actually make Madoka agree to the contract…I don't think we could handle a second attack "

_**well that's the end of chapter 2! For any of you readers that have read my previous PMMM fanfiction, what do you think the changes in the story that you can see already? Just a slight heads up for chapter 3, Kamijo will be a changed boy. As always I want to hear your opinion so review if you want.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Classical to Metal and the Lost King**

A calm breeze blew by the hospital window, rushing through the room making the boy shiver a bit. Sayaka found herself staring blankly at the door once again as if her mind went away as soon as she tried to knock. She took deep breaths to calm herself "alright! Her goes nothing!" She shouted as silently as she could if that were possible.

As her hands made contact with the knob, the door swung open making her back up a bit "kyousuke!" She said slightly in shock.

"What's the matter? Did I scare ya?" The boy said trying to keep himself from laughing. The boy wore the standard hospital clothing, his hair was stylized like mohawk, parts of it in puffs going down a line on his head while the rest on the sides was shaven down but not short enough to be considered bald. "I'm sneaking out for a bit so I can get some real food! Wanna come?"

Her smile faded, her gaze went towards the limp flesh that used to be his left hand. He held it up and gave an unconcerned look for it "So? S'not like I'm gonna have a heart attack or anythin.'"

"I was kind of hoping we could listen to some music together...if you want to―"

"Of course I do! If it's what you want I guess I can sneak out another day. Plus" Kyousuke nodded his head giving her the notion to look behind her. Looking up she saw the camera watching them like an eye that never blinks.

Sayaka fumbled through her backpack and took out some music albums and CDs, all covering various genres of music like rock,metal, screamo, and death metal. He jumped back onto the hospital bed and sat cross legged "I hope you don't mind much but we have to use earphones. The hospital has a policy about this kind of stuff. By the way, just call me Kamijo, you don't hear me calling you Miki do you?"

Sayaka gabbed a nearby chair and brought it over beside his bed "I know but it feels a little weird, doesn't it? We haven't talked in at least a year."

"Doesn't matter." He laughed to himself slightly

Sayaka began to spread the music across the bed "What is it?"

"How can we listen to music when you're so far away? Get your butt up here, stupid" The two locked eyes for what seemed like hours; each having fierce looks that could make a lion back down from dinner. Faces of anger and disgust began to crack and snickers were heard from the two. Within seconds both broke out into laughter. Sayaka complied happily and plopped down beside him and fumbled through her small pockets at her sides on her school uniform "There we go, found them!"

-later-

"TIRO FINALE!" A bright flash of yellow light was thrown from her massive cannon like musket; emanating the bleak area that engulfed them. The witch wailed and screamed as the light struck its oil-like body which contorted and formed shapes and sizes, even human limbs. "Stay close!" She shouted into the distance behind her. The blonde made her way through the pitch black labyrinth; sight was a necessity she was forced to shift away from, leaving her only with the others to leave her at a somewhat disadvantage. If it weren't for the strengthened abilities after making a contract she probably wouldn't have gotten this far.

"Mami! Over there" Aito called out

"Okay! Tiro Finale!" And with another hop, jump, and a flare of guns summoned as easy as a flick of the wrist, it was over. The surroundings swirled and whooshed around the group. Madoka sighed in relief as she felt the harsh wind hit her skin and the moon's light could be seen. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts with the squeal of her friend "You did it!" Sayaka squealed as she waved her bat in the air.

The twisted haired girl snapped her fingers, changing back into her school uniform "Aito was a great help today. Although it was only a familiar, it was pretty tough"

Kyubey hopped off the streetlight that casted an eerie shadow around them "Still no reports on the witch at the mall, right?" With a tilt of his head as if it was an attempt to imitate curiosity. Mami shook her head "Its been familiar after familiar" Sayaka stated

"Unfortunately I've lost it's signal. It could be anywhere in Mitakihara right now―" Mami grimaced

"Those poor people. It's getting stronger with each life it takes..." Aito uttered with clenched fists. Madoka grasped his clenched fist making him loosen his hands "Don't worry, you're a star child. With Mami's power and your senses I'm sure we'll find it"

Sayaka scratched her head "What exactly is a star child again?"

"How about we save all the talk for later. It's getting cold" Mami said as she looked at the time on her phone.

The door swung open and the light was flicked on. Madoka groaned as she made her way to her sanctuary "Its only been a few days and I'm sore all over" she let a long yawn pass "I don't think it would cause too much harm to sleep in my uniform just once..." She muttered to herself

"The way things are looking right now, is a contract an aim for you?" Kyubey spoke from her nightstand; his voice carrying a tone as if it almost carried a hint of curiosity. The two made eye contact for a brief second before her head met the mattress once again "I'm not so sure. I feel like I'm too weak to take on witches." She said as she turned herself on her back

The creature's uncanny smile shifted for a split second only to return to normal "You'd be surprised with the power that even you hold inside your body. Once a contract is formed the world will be completely changed" he received a questioning stare from Madoka "Depending on your wish of course" he added.

The white king fell towards the black and white checkered board, the final piece had made it's new home with the others in the opponent's pile "Check mate" Homura said nonchalantly

The boy rested his elbow against the table. He looked no older than 11. He had short pink hair, a dark red plaid button shirt and brown shorts "I was getting bored anyway"

"This is the calmest I've seen you in a while" she said setting the pieces. There was now only silence between the two; the only noise heard was the rummaging of chess pieces and the swinging of the pendulum that gave a constant yet rhythmic sound as it swung by just barely missing their heads it would seem although it were higher. She glanced up. "Fast asleep" she muttered


End file.
